Connectivity verification protocols (CVPs), such as bidirectional forwarding and detection (BFD), may be used in computer networks in order to verify the connectivity between devices within the network. In particular, it is often desirable to execute CVPs over virtual interfaces (VIs), such as tunnels and/or pseudowires, which are not bound to a particular interface or line card of the network devices. That is, the interface and line card on which a particular VI is operating (e.g., as an egress or ingress) depends upon convergence of various routing protocols. Executing CVPs over VIs of a network device, however, presents numerous challenges, particularly with regard to preventing false alarms and managing operability and accountability of the line cards responsible for managing the CVPs.